Halloween SUCKS Armas & Bitches?
by IlGiovane
Summary: Dulces, locos, persecuciones, y ARMAS. Disfrazate de tonto y ve a probar suerte a las calles. -Se disculpa por la escasez de bitchs- RANDOM 'X' EVERYWHERE


**Halloween SUCKS**

_Armas & Bitches_

* * *

_-¡Dulce o Truco!-_

Las calles de South Park eran un mar de mini diablitos, brujas y zombies; princesas, fantasmas y calacas. Todos esos niños, agarrados de las manos de sus padres o hermanos mayores, pidiendo dulces o de lo contrario hacer "terribles" travesuras.

-Maldito mojón, espero que me den una buena porción de dulces…-

Shelly caminaba detrás de su pequeño y molestoso hermano disfrazado de Super Man, el judío de su novio Kyle que iba vestido de Harry Potter, y más adelante estaba el hermanito menor de este con una simple sábana blanca encima con dos hoyos en los ojos.

-Mamá dijo que debías acompañarnos TÚ, ya que ellos no querían, no te quejes-

Shelly rechinaba su aparato dental, se encontraba castigada por golpear a dos niñas de su salón en la escuela y a sus padres les pareció perfecto de castigo que fuera como chaperona de esos tres mocosos, y eso implicaba NO golpearlos. _Malditos progenitores. _

-¡Corre Shelly! En esa casa hay una calabaza ¡gigaaante!-

La castaña volteo a ver, y en efecto, había un tipo disfrazado de calabaza regalando dulces a quien se le atravesara. Bufó encabronada y siguió caminando rumbo a la calabazota. Pero antes de siquiera dar tres pasos, todos los niños salieron corriendo a su dirección emocionadísimos, en el proceso acabaron tirando a la mayor al suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Malditos mojones cabrones! ¡Quítense de encima!-

Al acabar la avalancha, Shelly se levantó refunfuñando y maldiciendo. Su hermano llego con ella mientras se burlaba de lo que le había pasado, detrás de ellos venia la calabaza gigante con el tambo de dulces en sus manos.

-¡Auch! Eso debió doler, ten niña, unos dulces extra para quitar el dolor-

La voz "macabra" del disfrazado sonaba amable a pesar de todo, Shelly lo miro con desconfianza pero después le sonrió aceptando los dulces, a lo mejor no sería una noche tan mala. La calabaza se despidió y regreso al porche de su casa, pero sin antes decirle algo a la castaña de trece años.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Buen disfraz de loca de manicomio! ¡Te salió pero perfecto!-

_Mierda, _a lo mejor no iba a ser tan buena noche.

-¡SI supiera que no es disfraz! ¡HAHAHAHA!-

-¡Sigan caminando, mojones!-

* * *

En otra parte del pueblo nevado, que estaba igual de lleno de pequeños niños olorosos a sudor, azúcar, y orina; un joven castaño de catorce años caminaba junto con sus hermanos menores pidiendo dulces, eran los probretones hermanos McCormick.

A diferencia de Shelly, Kevin sí estaba pidiendo caramelos a pesar de que le decían que ya estaba grandecito para eso. Este estaba con solo un antifaz negro parecido al de Robin de Batman, Karen tenía una corona de periódico pintada de amarillo y con un TUTU rosa deshilachado, mientras que Kenny simulaba ser su príncipe usando una corona similar pero más grande.

-Muy bien enanos, tenemos que ser rápidos en las casas para ganar los dulces buenos, hay que superar los 215 dulces del año pasado-

-¡Si, si! Sí lo hacemos tendremos comida hasta Diciembre-

-Así es Karen. Muy bien nos separamos, Karen tu sigue a los niños que vengan acompañados-

-¡Sipi!-

-Kenny, tu ve por los callejones y asalta a los niños que vayan solos-

-¡Okey!-

-Y yo iré a las casas del centro, ahí siempre hay más dulces pero es más peligroso. En una hora nos vemos en el parque-

Los tres salieron corriendo con las bolsas de plástico del supermercado en sus manos. No sería nada fácil ya que ahora había más niños que en los años pasados, pero aun así conseguirían tantos caramelos como fuera posible.

Kevin llego al centro cansado de tanto correr y correr, su primer objetivo fue una casa muy bien arreglada conforme al tema de Halloween, la Mansión Black. Se acercó notando que había una considerable cantidad de infantes, pero no le importo esperar detrás de tanto mocoso, en esa casa siempre daban excelentes caramelos, inclusive, al más afortunado le tocaba uno que otro dólar.

Espero por un par de minutos, un mini Frankenstein frente a él se llevó el último dulce mientras se iba saltando hacia la calle.

-¡¿Ese era el último?!-

-Lo siento niño, se nos acabaron-

-¿Cómo que se les acabaron? ¡Ustedes son los más jodidamente ricos del pueblo! ¡Malditos tacaños de mierrrda!-

A los minutos, Kevin salió de la casa Black sosteniéndose la mejilla derecha la cual se le estaba comenzando a inflamar, volteo con enojo y vio como el señor Black lo miraba con odio y cerraba la puerta de su casa de un azote.

-Esos SI son tacaños…-

Pero a la esquina de la calle Kevin vio como el pequeño Frankenstein devoraba sus ya no dulces, apretó los dientes y decidido camino a donde estaba, al menos le daría una paliza parecida a la que le habían dado por su culpa.

-Hey, maldito cabrón de mierda, eso eran MIS dulces-

El castaño levanto del cuello al mocoso y lo azoto contra una cerca, el niño lo miraba burlón con una paleta en su boca.

-O me sueltas, o recibirás una paliza-

-¿O siii? ¿Y me la darás tú?-

El diablillo arrogante soltó una risilla burlona y señalo con la vista algún punto detrás del mayor. El castaño volteo extrañado y se encontró con dos metros y 120 kilos de vendas. En efecto, era un adolescente demasiado GRAAANDE disfrazado de momia. De inmediato le cogió del cuello y lo alejo del niño.

-¿Qué haces con mi hermanito? Bruto-

Kevin lo miraba asombrado por la agilidad con la que lo levanto, el castaño iba a hablar para tratar de excusarse pero el pequeño mojón se le adelanto con una cara de puchero y una voz lastimera.

-¡Hermanito! Este tonto me quería robar mis dulces ¡Pégale!-

-¡¿Qué?! O-oye espe-era grandote…-

-¡Nadie toca a mí hermanito!-

Apenas si Kevin pudo evitar ese puño dirigido a su cara, asustado, le dio una patada en lo bajos al gigantón mientras se erguía por el dolor, McCormick salió como si le hubieran prendido un cohete en el culo. Una estúpida persecución llegó a continuación.

-¡Ve por el hermano!-

-¡LOCOS DE MIERDAA!-

* * *

-Máaa ¿Cuándo iremos a pedir caramelos? ¡Se va a hacer tarde!-

-Un ratito más pastelito-

-¡Muévete Puta!-

Eric Cartman vestía un atuendo que parecía algo costoso, pero en realidad fue hecho por su madre; era una copia muy buena de Alucard de Hellsing, incluía hasta el sombrero y las pistolas. Eric esperaba sentado en el sofá de su sala, se notaba que estaba encabronado, llevaba esperando a su madre por lo menos 40 minutos.

-Clásico de las mujeres-

Refunfuño molesto. En ese momento, el timbre de su casa sonó, extrañado se paró de su lugar y fue a abrir, para su sorpresa estaba una copia barata de Jack Sparrow.

-¿Tenorman?-

-Cartman-

-¿Qué haces aquí, pelirrojo de mierda?-

El pelirrojo que ahora tenía puesta una peluca de dreadlocks marrones, lo miro con un odio apaciguado, la verdad trataba de no enojarse.

-Si vienes por dulces que mal por ti, no hay y en un momento me voy-

-Lo sé idiota…-

-¡Scott! ¡Cariño!-

Ambos miraron hacia dónde provenía esa linda voz, Liane vestía como una conejita playboy, muy zorra cabe aclarar. Eric la miro con desagrado pero luego cambio de expresión al notar la rara bienvenida de su madre hacia el asqueroso de Tenorman.

-Hola Liane-

-Hola, pastelito. Ahora que estás aquí ¿Qué tal si se van a pedir dulces mientras mami sale con unos amigos?-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, pedazo de guarra?!-

Pero antes de objetar algo más, los medio hermanos fueron empujados fuera de la casa para que después la puerta se cerrará en sus narices. Eric trato de abrirla pero Liane ya le había puesto seguro. A los minutos, ambos ya se encontraban pidiendo dulces por las calles.

-¿Por qué la estúpida de mí madre quiso que me acompañaras TU?-

-Porque Liane me lo pidió MUY amablemente, además dijo que ahora en adelante ella sería como mi nueva madre/padre, ya que TU pedazo de mierda, mataste, moliste y a través de engaños me hiciste comerme a mis padres-

-¿Y?-

-Me dará dinero-

-¡¿Y porque no me lo dijo?! Pude haberme ido con Stan o Kenny… no, Kenny no, de seguro ni disfraz tiene…-

-En todo caso, ellos no te quisieran cerca, eres una bola de manteca roba caramelos mata padres-

Eric lo miraba con odio, ¿cómo carajos podía hablarle tan calmadamente? Si fuera él ya hubiera aprovechado para golpearlo en la cabeza y aventarlo al lago Stark. Algo se traía entre manos y Cartman lo averiguaría… pero primero aprovecharía y conseguiría muchos caramelos.

* * *

-¡Dulce o Truco!-

-¡Fuera de mi granja, mocosos hediondos! ¡O les disparo!-

Carl Denkins amenazaba a los niños que llegaban a su propiedad, gritándoles y escupiendo en sus caras mientras hablaba. Stan, Kyle y Ike, enojados al ser tratados de esa manera, se vieron entre si sonrientes y de sus canastas con dulces, sacaron cada quien un par de huevos podridos.

-¡Jodete Denkins!-

Gritaron al unísono y aventaron los huevos al mismo tiempo mientras se burlaban, Denkins salió encolerizado mientras disparaba al cielo.

-¡Malditos engendros!-

-¡Corraaan!-

Grito el pequeño canadiense mientras se montaba en la espalda de Kyle para salir corriendo, el granjero corría a 100 Km/h y Shelly desde lejos miraba como su hermano le hacía gestos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo, pequeño mojón?!-

-¡Que corraaas!-

Stan paso corriendo de largo sin detenerse por su hermana, la castaña volteo mientras escuchaba un disparo cerca de ella, el maldito granjero se le aproximaba.

-¡¿Mierda, que hicieron?!-

* * *

_En una habitación desarreglada…_

Una castaña de anteojos escribía en su laptop floreada, sus ojos tenían tremendas ojeras y su cabello lucía desarreglado. Decía lo que escribía mientras se encorvaba sobre la pantalla.

_Halloween no siempre fue así de peligroso. Antes era un día donde los niños podían salir tranquilamente a pedir dulces solos; pero de un momento para acá todo cambio._

_Ahora, Halloween se convirtió en un día para que las madres disfrazaran a sus hijos de niñas y a sus hijas de putas. Un día donde las mujeres pueden sacar su verdadera faceta putezca sin que les digan nada… un día donde los hombres pueden mostrar su lado homosexual al vestirse como putas._

-Dios… ¡Ahora todos son putas! Debería llamarse Putaslloween jeje… ¿o a lo mejor Putaween? ¡Pero qué hago! Debo tener listo este maldito reporte para mañana… ¡la profesora de literatura me va a reprobar! No quiero repetir quinto otra vez…-

Una bala atravesó la ventana de su cuarto en el tercer piso, asustada se asomó con cautela y observo a lo lejos como cuatro personas corrían despavoridas seguidas por un loco con un rifle; otro disparo se escuchó y se agacho al segundo.

-¿Pero qué verg…?-

-_¡Aléjate gigantón, yo no iba a hacerle nada a tu hermano!-_

_-¡No te escaparas!-_

Se asomó nuevamente y ahora vio como una momia grande y gorda con un Frankenstein en los hombros perseguían a un enmascarado, era cuestión de metros para que se toparán con el quinteto y el loco del rifle.

-No debí mudarme aquí…-

-_¡Dulce o Truco!-_

Un pirata sucio y un tipo vestido de rojo tocaron el timbre de su casa, la castaña agacho la mirada para verlos mejor, ¡estaban en el punto centro de la colisión! Preocupada grito con fuerza.

-¡Lárguense de ahí!-

-¡Solo di que no tienes dulces! ¡Loca gritona!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde, todos chocaron contra todos tirándose al piso. La momia y el del rifle no se levantaban, los demás solo se sobaron las cabezas adoloridos.

-¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Levántate, golpea al torpe ese!-

-¡Déjame en paz niño raro!-

-Mira Cartman, son tus amiguitos raros-

-¡¿Por qué mierda se estrellaron?!-

-¡Un loco nos persigue!-

-¡Y a mí una momia gigante!-

-¡Pero este tiene un rifle!-

El mocoso, Tenorman y Cartman voltearon a ver a Stan que era el que había hablado, miraron como el granjero cobraba la compostura y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Es Carl Denkins!-

-¡Nos va a disparar!-

-¡Vámonos!-

Todos a excepción del niño y su hermano corrieron despavoridos. La momia se levantó al mismo tiempo que el granjero, Carl lo miro espantado y recargando su rifle grito.

-¡Una momia! ¡Maten a la momia!-

-¡¿Q-q-quee?! ¡Señor no soy una momia de verdad!-

-¡Maten al mentiroso!-

Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo perseguidos por el loco del rifle. La castaña de anteojos, que llevaba observando todo desde su ventana siguió con la vista a los niños y adolescente que habían corrido primero. Se quedó pensando por un momento, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro formulando una idea.

* * *

-Y así es como Halloween se convirtió en una festividad peligrosa, de putas y armas. Fin-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Señorita Giovane, tiene un cero-

Moraleja:

Si vas a salir disfrazado a la calle, ¡No te disfraces de momia! ¡La gente con rifles mata momias mentirosas!

**_FINITO_**

* * *

**Este fic fue una mierda .-. no salio como quería, ¡NO SALIO PARA NADA COMO QUERÍA! Fue algo tan rápido y espontaneo :I**

**Pero en fin, tenía ganas de subir un fic para HLWN y subí este... aunque sea una caca Dx**

**Espero que al menos una pequeña parte de esto les haya gustado C': **

**¡Sale y vale! BYE x))**


End file.
